¿Quién está detrás de la máscara?
by kirara213
Summary: Ladybug es acosada por unos periodistas justo cuando sus miraculous comienzan a parpadear . ¿Será Ladybug descubierta por todo París o su lindo gatito la salvará antes de eso?


**Soy nueva en este fandom , por favor no sean duros . Este fic va dedicado a Viviane Nyneve , después de todo fue por ella que descubrí esta pareja , a EclairLi y a CriXar.**

 **Espero que les guste .**

.

.

.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro . Una persona había sido convertida en villano por Hawkmoth y había sido derrotado y purificado por Ladybug y su fiel acompañante , Chat Noir . Sí así era , un día totalmente normal , o así hubiera sido si eso no hubiese pasado .

En un pequeño descuido de parte de nuestros héroes , Ladybug había sido acorralada por un montón de periodistas , los cuáles por lo que parecía no querían dejarla ir . Los pendientes de Ladybug comenzaban a parpadear y esta asustada intentaba apartar a los periodistas en vano . La verdadera identidad de Ladybug hubiera sido mostrada ante todos , si cierto felino no se hubiera entrometido . Chat al darse cuenta de la situación de su compañera , no lo dudo dos veces y metiéndose entre la multitud la cogió en brazos y elevándose con su bastón atravesó varias manzanas .

El gato aterrizó lentamente en el suelo y soltó suavemente a su acompañante en este .

Suspiró y volteo su mirada a la chica.-Eso estuvo cerca ¿verdad My La...Marinette?!-exclamó el rubio sorprendido . La pelinegra sonrió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza . Lo cierto es que no estaba en sus planes verse descubierta por el chico . No , no se encontraba en sus planes.

-Gracias por salvarme ,supongo.-susurró la joven con su mirada fija en el suelo .

-No fue nada. No sería justo que todo París supiera tu identidad antes que yo , ¿no?-le guiñó un ojo divertido . La pelinegra sonrió levemente . Ese gato siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa , incluso en los momentos difíciles .-Aunque ...-Marinette fijó su mirada en él .-...no supuse que mi hermosa My Lady lo fuera tanto sin su máscara .-Chat acercó su rostro peligrosamente a la chica ganándose que esta la apartara empujando su nariz con su dedo, ciertas costumbres no desaparecían en su otra forma por lo que veía . Suspiró resignado y se sentó en frente de ella .

-Se puede saber , ¿qué haces?-preguntó Marinette arqueando una ceja .

-No es justo que yo sepa tu identidad y tú no sepas la mía , ¿no?-Marinette lo miró sorprendida . De verdad desvelaría su verdadera identidad por ella .

-No es necesario , si tú no quieres no tienes por que ...-el rubio negó .

-Insisto . Si yo sé tu identidad , tú sabrás la mía .-Marinette sonrió levemente y se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente a él .-¿Qué haces My Lady?

-Quiero darle un regalo a mi gatito por haberme salvado antes de saber quién es.-Adrien arqueó una ceja debajo de su máscara . ¿Quería darle un regalo ?

-¿Qué regalo My Lady?-preguntó confundido y curioso .

-Este .-tomó su rostro entre sus manos y cerrando los ojos lo besó . Chat abrió los ojos como platos pero rápidamente correspondió al beso cerrando sus ojos en el proceso .

La transformación de Chat se desvaneció pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta al estar absortos en aquel beso . La necesidad de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron . Marinette sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados . Lentamente abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó por lo que vio, alejándose unos metros de él .

-A-adrien.-tartamudeó nerviosa sonrojándose fuertemente . Adrien era Chat Noir , no eso no podía ser verdad . Aquel gato que siempre estaba coqueteando con ella y al que había besado dos veces era …. Marinette se desmayó cómicamente siendo sostenida por el chico antes de caer .

-¡Marinette!-gritó mientras la sacudía .-¡Despierta!

A unos pocos metros de allí ….

-Nuestros dueños son muy raros , ¿no lo crees Tikki?-dijo el gato mientras devoraba un trozo de queso .

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo tienes razón , Plagg . Tienes razón .-dijo la mariquita mientras le caía una gota anime por su cabeza. Las personas enamoradas siempre eran muy raras.

 **Espero que les gustase este drabble , ya que es el día de San Valentín quise escribir un fic dedicado a ello y esto fue lo que salió .**

 **Se aceptan tomatazos y críticas constructivas , aunque no sean muy duros .**


End file.
